With the proliferation of digital media, it is common for both home personal computer (PC) users and professionals to access and manage large numbers of media items (e.g., digital audio, digital video, electronic books, digital images and the like). Digital media permits users to have access to numbers and amounts of media on a scale not previously seen. Digital media can be stored and accessed on storage devices such as hard drives, DVD drives and the like and can also be stored and accessed across network(s) (e.g., Internet). Digital media is also employed in portable devices such as personal digital assistants (PDA), portable audio players, portable electronic book readers and the like.
However, such proliferation of media has also created problems in that the vast amounts of available media can overwhelm users. Users can find it difficult to organize, categorize and maintain large amounts of media. As an example, a single compact disk (CD) containing MPEG layer three (mp3) digital audio files can include about 140 songs. In contrast, a conventional compact disc-digital audio (CDDA) disc or audio tape typically includes about 10 songs. A user can generally remember the 10 songs on an audio tape but is not likely to remember all 140 songs on the mp3 CD. Furthermore, portable digital audio devices can include 10 gigabytes or more of storage which permits for storing about 2,000 compressed digital songs. Additionally, storage device capacities are constantly increasing further affording for storing ever greater numbers of media items (e.g., an 80 gigabyte drive can generally store 16,000 songs) thereby exacerbating the difficulties related to accessing and categorizing numerous media items.
Additionally, identifying media items that match user preferences (e.g., mood, likes, dislikes) is also difficult. Users typically prefer certain types or categories of media items at different times and/or occasions (e.g., after work, party, relaxing and the like). Consequently, a user is often required to remember or search through an entire collection of media items (e.g., songs) to locate appropriate song(s) that are coincident with his or her current mood. As the collection of media items grows, the level of effort required to effect such searching does as well.
One mechanism that is used to organize and identify media items is a playlist, which is simply a list of media items organized in a particular order. A user can create different playlists for different moods and/or styles (e.g., dance music, classical, big band, country and the like). Playlists are helpful in connection with organizing media items, but can be difficult to generate and maintain. Generally, a user is required to manually locate songs having similar properties (e.g., artist, country, heavy metal and the like) and combine them into a single playlist. Then, in order to modify or update the playlist (e.g., because new items have been added to the collection), the user is required to manually add or remove items from the playlist. Some approaches for automatically generating playlist(s) have been attempted, but generally result in playlists that inadequately represent preferences of user(s).